Question: Suppose a parallelogram has base length $8 \text{ in}$ and height $5 \text{ in}$. What is the parallelogram's area?
Answer: ${b = 8\text{ in}}$ ${h = 5\text{ in}}$ $40$ By moving a slice of the parallelogram, we can see that its area is equal to that of a rectangle with the same base and height. area of rectangle $ = b \times h$ $A = 8 \times 5 = 40$